Follow My Heart
by KuroiusArtist
Summary: A young trainer is starting a new adventure and right now all she knows is that she wants her own Pokemon to be her companion through to the end. Attempting a journey from start to finish of every region how far will she make it? Find out as we travel through the eyes of Tori as we find out just what it will take for her to become the best she can be. Rated K just to be safe.


From the beginning

Author's Note:

A Pokemon fiction is probably not the best I could do, but I need the practice and something easy to practise on. I hope to write the story of one trainer that travels through all the regions (starting from Kanto) travelling and collecting Pokemon along the way. I might follow the story of the games a little but the style of training, levelling and battling will be based on the TV series. I do not own Pokemon only the original character(s) developed during the writing of this fan-fiction, yada, yada, you know the rest. I would like to keep the chapters fairly short so as A) not to overwhelm young readers (I will try to keep this story pg-13 or lower) and B) not to overwhelm myself. I am currently starting university and I do have a busy schedule but this is something I have always wanted to do and by getting the practice it will help my writing. As this is the first chapter it will be slow with introductions and all, but I hope it will pick up. Please don't forget to comment as I would like to further use this are for responding to your comments.

Thank you and enjoy.

Chapter 1: From the Beginning

Wiping the sleep from my eyes I awoke and looked at my clock, "Only a few moments before the alarm goes off..." the girl flipped the alarm off and headed to the washroom to get ready. Her room was packed and a bag sat near her bedroom door packed with camping equipment. She hurriedly got dressed and grabbed the bag as she headed downstairs.

"How's our birthday girl?" The soothing voice of her mother met her as she reached the main floor, as she laid out a bountiful breakfast sat waiting to be devoured.

"I'm so excited!," the young girl answered.

"You should be Tori! Becoming a trainer is a wonderful day for any girl or boy. Besides the hard part is over you've already passed the written exam. All you have to do today is catch your own Pokemon." Her father reached for the ketchup and squirted some onto his eggs before beginning to eat.

Long gone had the days of Pokemon professors granting 3 lucky trainers a powerful and rare Pokemon to raise. There were too many trainers needing there Pokemon licenses month after month and so a new method had been developed. Young children would attend a school in there town from five to ten years of age. On the year they turned ten the young trainers would gather and write a simple exam to ensure they had proper know how to raise they're own Pokemon. Once they passed they would be allowed to go to a professor to register as a new trainer and be able to capture there first Pokemon within the confines of the professors Pokemon stock. It was here were Pokemon from all over the region were brought, bred and raised around people so that they would adjust better to having a human trainer. Tori had just passed her written exam last week and was stoked to be able and finally capture her first Pokemon. The Pokemon that would be her partner in her travels.

"Well, I should probably head out." Tori passed her mother her plate, grabbed her bag, and made a dash for the door. "Professor Oak will be waiting!"

"Good luck sweetie!" Her mom called after her.

She was last to arrive, the other trainers who had graduated with her had already arrived. A two soon-to-be trainers stood near the fence watching as trio of graduates searched through the grass hunting for Pokemon. As she walked up she got a nod of recognition from the two youths standing near the fence. She didn't know them well but she recognized them from her class. She was about to shyly mumble a greeting when a shout came from the one of the graduates within the fence. A Nidoran (m) had emerged and a young boy was sending out a rented Rattata to combat it. The two Pokemon slammed into each other multiple times before the Rattata began to falter. The boy threw a pokeball and shouts of congratulations were thrown around before the other two continued the search for their own Pokemon. The boy headed back into the labs main building to complete his registration with his new partner.

"Hello." A spiky brown haired man greeted the three waiting trainers as they impatiently glanced back to the field. He cleared his throat regaining their attention before continuing. "Okay, many of you may know me as Professor Oak but from here on out just call me Gary. Today each of you will be responsible for obtaining your own partner Pokemon. You guys are the last group so as soon as the others come back in we will restock the field and get you guys out there. Tori smiled at the thought of finally getting out there and finding a Pokemon that would be travelling with her from here on out. She recalled the countless times her father had mentioned that your first Pokemon is your most important Pokemon and often times your strongest. She was given a nudge by one of the other students as they headed into the lab. She blushed slightly as she knew she had had a reputation in class for spacing out. She quickly followed everyone into the waiting room and took a seat. Gary gave them all clipboards with forms on them to fill out while waiting but they were more interested in another capture that was occurring on a large TV screen projecting live footage from the exam field. The tension in the room rose as excitement sparkled in the young trainers eyes. It would be long before that was them out there.


End file.
